And You Think You Know What Life's About
by Myriad Silvre
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles based on the 12 songs from Dishwalla's 1998 release of the same name. (Mild sexual reference.) Please note: The chapters are NOT intended to connect to the others. They are stand alone blurbs. Hope that helps with any confusion!
1. Stay Awake

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, fire glowing in the hearth, vaguely aware it was nearing 3 am. His fingers danced over Goyle's misplaced Remembrall, musing over the irony that he'd forgotten it, his eyes refusing to close. Not when every time he attempted sleep she was there, dark eyes taunting him. She hadn't, truly. But Slytherin's Prince could still feel her breath on him, the prim admonishment over allowing his friends to leave "toys" about just leaving her lips, and he could taste her.

In a way he'd never been by any other witch, Draco was fascinated.


	2. Once In A While

Staring at the hand still stretched in front of her, Hermione slowly tucked her hair behind her ears. She'd stopped at the Quidditch pitch to find Ginny, but the younger witch had already left. The only student still hovering about had noticed her before she noticed him, and drifted silently down behind her. When she'd turned to head back to the castle, a hand nearly slapped her in the face.

"Fancy a spin, Granger?"

"I– um..."

"Just a quick sweep back." Silver eyes stopped her breath. "Won't even tangle your hair," he smirked. "No one cares about your hair, anyway."


	3. Bottom Of The Floor

_There! _His mind jerked his attention. She twirled to his far left on the floor, an ethereal vision. He sneered, but the simultaneous twitch in his pants betrayed him. It wouldn't do to walk over to the Bulgarian and ask for a cut-in, now would it? But Granger, in an azure that highlighted her eyes, was captivating.

He watched through another song before stalking into the hall, slumping unnoticed behind a pillar. Much later, the sound of sniffling. He peered out from behind his stone getaway, and his heart clenched in his chest at the tears falling from her eyes.


	4. Healing Star

"But it _hurts_, Draco!"

"_Shhh_," he hissed. She swallowed, wary of others nearby. No one rushed through the trees to their hideout, and he turned back to her.

"I know, I know. I have to wait just until sunset... then I can make for the garden and–"

She grimaced again and he reached out, steadying her with his good hand.

"I am sorry, Hermione. More sorry than you know, that you are here and in pain."

It was the first time he'd said her name. If he weren't the reason she was suffering, she might have blushed at the sound.


	5. Until I Wake Up

Hermione woke to a light brush against her ribs. She lowered her gaze and watched as Draco's fingers strummed her like a harp. Only his fingers could make her feel as beautiful as music.

"Good morning, love," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her throat. She hummed in response.

"You... you're still here."

He didn't speak at first, dipping his hand along her hip line. And then he looked up, pale hair nearly obstructing her view of him. He seemed nervous, before finally placing something cool and glittering on her stomach.

"I never want you to wake without me again."


	6. 5 Star Day

I look forward to the train. Nice view, trolley treats, and crossing the bridges feels like flying. I could do without the first years clamouring for all the good seats and making a sticky mess of things, but I suppose I owe them.

If it weren't for first years, Granger wouldn't have tripped over quickly discarded new robes.

If it weren't for first years, I'd have never caught an eyeful of tight black knickers framed by white knee socks.

If it weren't for first years, I couldn't have helped her to stand a bit too close to me, chest heaving.


	7. Truth Serum

Hermione was allowed in on the interrogation only because she was the most level headed of the trio, and during questioning, a familiar face usually helped. She knew this, and as such kept her face clear of emotion. But it was difficult with Malfoy staring straight at her.

"What did the Dark Lord require of you?"

Still watching her, even as he answered, grey eyes nearly clear.

"And what stopped you, Mr. Malfoy?"

A swallow. His gaze was a crystal knife, cutting through her, her soul naked to him.

"Her. Always been her. Too good... too pure to be dirty."


	8. So Blind

Two years ago, his hand at my throat would have been alarming. Two years ago, I hadn't wanted him anywhere near me. But tonight, in a well furnished Room of Requirement, it is thrilling and more than wanted, it is needed.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" comes a breath from near my stomach. I look into the pale molten eyes of my lover.

"No." I'm too distracted by the gentle twisting of his fingers inside me.

"Since fourth year."

"_What?_"

"I thought you and Potter... I was jealous."

"That long?"

"I suppose it's advantageous I wasn't obvious."


	9. Gone Upside Down

Her thoughts were a violent, dizzying whirl. People kept asking if she was hurt, but she shrugged them away with a shaking head. Because her eyes were not looking for sympathy. They were stuck fast to the boy nearby on a cot, mediwitches and teachers swarming him. Her left hand unconsciously grazed across the burn in her T-shirt sleeve, the pink burn of a curse still vibrant on her right shoulder.

A curse Malfoy had mostly deflected from coming in direct contact with her chest, shoving her to the ground in the midst of battle.

He'd taken it for her.


	10. So Much Time

What had it been, seven years? Yes, he'd just celebrated his twenty-fifth birthday. And yet seven years hadn't diminished that desire he held for the witch before him. She'd led a quiet life after the War― single, he noted. Still sticking her pert nose into books, a quality he found endearing rather than annoying.

He only realized he was smiling when she looked up and caught his eyes. A real fear trembled there, and something else. Something like pain. _What did she have to fear? What, or who, would possibly hurt her?_

Before he could react, she fled his sight.


	11. The Bridge Song

"You can't know what you're saying, Draco–"

"But I do, Severus. I've had dreams about it. I even have an idea of how it will end."

"Serving _him_ is dangerous, yes, but you are more than a mere pawn."

"Even you don't believe that."

A long held gaze.

"You cannot wake every day assured of your demise."

"No, I can. It makes it easier to deal with... wants. Cravings."

"How so?"

"I can't have... what I want, because it will be taken from me. And I will be taken from her."

"Again with Miss Granger?"

"She can never know, Severus."


	12. Pop Guru

Draco Malfoy stretched out in the private Muggle doctor's office. While he'd been surprised when _she_ walked in, name changed to avoid unwanted attention, he felt despite himself Grang– Dr. Jean Forrester would be impartial and respectful.

What tumbled from his mouth was not how he intended to begin.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

The words kept coming.

"The way I treated you was ignorant. Wrong. I should have seen..."

"Seen what, Mr. Malfoy?" All business, even now.

"If someone like... _that_ was supposed to be perfection... and you were inferior... none of it made sense. I see that now."


End file.
